otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Harvest Dawn
Sahna Nillu's Chamber ---- ::Honored guests of the Emperor and Empress are afforded lodging in this spacious tower-top chamber, with a huge canopy bed, a writing desk with inkwell and quill, a padded chair, a clawed-foot brass and ceramic bathing tub, green marble wash basin, rich brownwood wardrobe and a waste bucket for personal relief. ::The heavy wooden door can be locked and latched against unwanted visitors. Two blue-curtained archways lead out onto balconies. ---- The spacious chambers of the Assessor are in immaculate condition-- In the receiving room, Sahna reclines on one of the divans, holding a moldering tome carefully in both hands. Taking care for the condition of the book, she turns the occasional page with care. Ganeos comes out of the bedroom, fingers interlaced and arms stretching high overhead. Pop. Pop. POP. Those are his poor, abused joints. Hard life, and all that. At the moment, he's about as naked as one could be without being completely so. "It won't work." Before the heavy wooden door has fully swung open, before the Guards beyond it have had a chance to relax once more, before he's even entered the room properly, the voice of the Sovereign Prince Serath Kahar - that unmistakable regal purr, a curious mix of imperial upbringing filtered through the casual tones of a life spent among Freelanders and Nobles alike in the service of one Military or another - precedes his arrival. Followed, of course, by the man himself. "Ester Shardwood is going to need /some/ claim to Nobility, even if I were to support the move." He paces into the room, shoving the door to a closed position in his wake by virtue of a well placed flick of a heel, his longcoat swirling around his form as he moves upon the agile feet of a dancer of the bladed arts. "Lest we be in the same situation we are now, except that we'll have also opened the gates for every Noble House in Fastheld to adopt any Freelander they choose. Which will probably result in House Lomasa's population exploding overnight, followed by a curious decline in the number of Freelanders and Merchants in the Empire." He pauses, notices Sahna's company, offers a... casual ...incline of his head by way of greeting, and then... notices a balcony. The look that is then returned to Sahna is amused indeed. "Window?" "She has some claim. She's a baronet. Of course, the initial solution I wanted to use was to adopt her directly into a house, as it would've neatly solved the situation.. I'm rather attached to the nobility. If I wasn't on the council, I would most likely be at least sympathetic to the situation from the side of the people who put out that broadsheet." Sahna replies, sitting up and closing the tome. She smiles briefly over at Ganeos, then stands. "Although I like to think I wouldn't side with anyone so gauche. At any rate, I offered to push for her adoption into house Nillu, mainly because it would've been delightful fun to see some of my kin squirm... There aren't many baronets in the empire, so that could be used as an excuse easily enough. She said no, unfortunately. Have you met my fiancée yet, your majesty?" "Well, this is how I always dreamed to meet one of the Royal family. Ganeos Seamel, your majesty." Ganeos drolls, dropping into a clipped bow to Serath despite his lack of cultural accommodations. Namely clothes. "I seemed to have misplaced my shirt, your grace. I was not expecting company at this hour, or I would've draped myself in something suitable." So, with that, the nobleman dips into another bow and begins to back away with as much grace as he can manage for the situation. "I've seen worse." Serath assures the retreating Seamel with as much - sympathy? - as the situation will allow, a quirk of an eyebrow indicating that he's trying not to notice, and his tone at least suggesting that all is forgiven. We expect. The Prince folds his arms for a moment, attention returning to Sahna while Ganeos re-plans his entrance. "The title of Baronet is just that - a title. We know it's not an actual claim to Nobility, and the various Houses know it. Still, if she's already declined, then the point is trivial it seems." The Prince trails off for a moment, unfolding his arms to instead rest his palms upon the hilts of the twin fighting knives that sleep upon either side of his waist. "I also imagined you might," he notes in a tone far from accusing in regards to Sahna's claim of sympathy to the author of a certain broadsheet, "Dismissed once from the Council for doing just that, I read. What I don't understand, in the Chancellor's statement, is why /he/ doesn't recall that episode." "The fault is of course mine.. When someone knocks, I invite out of habit." Sahna adds, wearing a bemused expression. She folds her hands behind her back as she listens to Serath, lifting her chin slightly. "In my experience, audacity usually pays off in spades. Mm, but you're quite right that the point is now trivial. She is of course only the acting Surrector as it is, but I must confess that tacky broadsheet will make it look bad if she's replaced." She reaches up to rub at a cheek with a lace-gloved fingertip. "Mmm... I suppose I would've had guards knocking long before now, if uncle suspected me. It would be rather counterproductive for me to threaten the council, all the same, and being unemployed didn't sit well with me." The bemused expression turns into a faint smile, at that. "Even Talus admitted afterwards that the title of royal consort was more proper than empress, but that seems to have been forgotten as well. Have you spoken with Ester or Oren on the matter, yet? When she and I spoke, a few hours after you'd come to visit, she mentioned that a meeting hadn't taken place yet. Mm, you know, if Oren hadn't put out a declaration that sympathizers would be executed, I'd try playing myself off as one in hopes of finding the authors out." "The Chancellor-" not Oren, once might note, and the lack of any warmth in Serath's tone hints at what's to follow, "Isn't making an attempt to find me. That much he's told Rowena. Well, that and other things, I suspect, considering her mood after her own meeting with him, but I digress. Instead, Rowena's been demoted to Imperial "go between", and everytime I try to find him, he's missing..." The Prince shakes his head a little; apparently more towards Rowena's role in this little vexation rather than the subject matter itself. "Apparently, I was expected to come in from the Wildlands - after walking, for the record - and take the Throne on the same day. Just like that. High expectations, really." A pause. "And the execution thing? I don't know how many Blades would actually carry that out. It's not exactly befitting of the Imperial Law. Don't like an opinion? Kill them. Nice policy." Sahna does seem surprised by this, both sable eyebrows lifting. "Not making an attempt? What a silly time for confusion rather than communication." She considers the prince, sage-green eyes narrowed as the cogs turn mentally. "Hm. I definitely didn't expect the announcement he put out, but it's too late to do much about it now. I truly thing the matter will clear itself up as soon as this group of nobles realizes that they aren't just taking on an aging and beleaguered chancellor.. If you intend to stand behind the appointment, that is. Would you and Rowena like to join us for dinner tonight, with the understanding that I shall also invite Oren? A fresh start and a chance to discuss matters sounds like it might be in order, and I don't get nearly enough chances to show off my wine collection." She walks over to the balcony doors, opening them to the late afternoon weather. "I can't speak for Rowena," Serath notes, a warm expression playing upon his features at the hidden undertones of that comment as he regards Sahna, "But I'll pass, thanks. I've never been much of a "dinner" kind of person." The Prince offers a helpless little shrug, and a smile so disarming that it could strip the armor off a Bladesman. "Besides, the situation with Oren is something I need to work out in an official capacity. You know, Duchess, for a 'mere formality', this is causing more trouble than I'd expected." "Ah, what a shame.. Very well, I won't get involved then." Sahna murmurs, lifting her thin shoulders in a shrug. "It's still a formality... It isn't as if anyone, even the chancellor, could keep you out of your rightful position. So, call it merely a now-complicated formality." Her smile twists into a faint grimace. "He's a good man, and a competent chancellor, in spite of all my differences with the man. I hope the matter works out as painlessly as possible, for Fastheld's sake. Do you plan to relieve him, or Ester, if I may ask?" Ganeos makes his glorious return, this time with respectable clothing. He lingers near the doorway, still, tension forming external signs in his stance and the wrinkle of his brow. It's that classic pose of his. The one where he gets annoyed that his wife is all famous like, and he has to watch from a distance while decisions and dark dealings are made, the kind that send all those nice town criers into a frenzy. Serath considers the question for a few moments; the almost empyrean ice-blue gaze of the Imperial Bloodline, as distinctive as it is an enigma, resting upon Sahna's form as he searches for an answer. "Not Oren." he finally states, the tone set one of solidarity and quiet consideration. "For all his... quirks, shall we say, towards me," he's being kind. "I don't think we could replace him. Unless we wanted another Alieron, and /no one/ wants that. As for Ester..." The Prince sighs, looking to the ceiling. "As for Ester Shardwood, we can't keep her in that position unless we work out a way for her to ascend to a title of Nobility that's by the proverbial book. The position of Surrector is useless, regardless. How many times has one actually done anything of worth? And not by lack of trying, either. But if we're going to avoid a civil war - and don't underestimate the Nobility, as they keep the realm funded and the Blades on a payroll - then we need to resolve the cause of the concern as soon as we can. Damage has been done, and it needs to be repaired. If this means moving the Baronet around, then we'll have to do that." "Of course it's a useless position... But it's a customary one, unfortunately, and one I'd hate to see filled by someone who'd choose to go about their duties such as Gell Mikin, collecting body parts for fun and all that." Sahna muses, flashing a faint, apologetic smile over to Ganeos, perhaps guessing somewhat as to the source of his discomfort. "Moving her is an idea. She's a guild mistress, isn't she? It's a shame Tomassa is so unstable or I'd say, pull her out of retirement and shift Ester back into a deputy position, or over to Trade, which is currently unfilled by anyone." "Could always place one of the idle class back above her, officially, and allow the woman to enjoy all the rights and responsibility of the title without tongues screaming obscenities to the sky. I was... always impressed by Ester. I couldn't think of many better suited to such an occupation." Ganeos says. "Perhaps, and not to sound like one of the much maligned insurgents, some forethought and consideration before making decisions like this in the future would be the wise course to follow. I don't see how making her nobility will settle hurt pride. It will only make a situation of already questionable hostility even more so." Sahna's smile draws a shrug. "If she becomes Nobility," Serath explains to Ganeos, and one might notice a total lack of any form of class patronization or inequality in his tone, "Then she'll become part of the peerage; namely that she'd be an equal that they can compete with, and navigate around. As it stands, she's a "commoner" with a position that should only be open to Nobles, and Nobles that have to work for it. Royalty is the top of the ladder, as you know, and it's ruffled more than a few levels to see someone of a lower station waving down at them from a higher rung." And then back to Sahna. "I plan to do away with the Surrector position." he states, having given the notion some previous thought, it seems, "Replace it with station that actually accomplishes that which many Surrector's have tried to do. Remove the ineffectual shadow hunting. Draw up more of a personal guard position. What we do with Ester Shardwood after that depends on her acceptance of ascension in title. Which we *can* do, but..." He pauses, smiles, and then continues, "...would perhaps require some 'creative' uses of power and document." Sahna listens with a complacent expression, nodding slowly. "What about the Justiciar and his forces? Wouldn't three armed factions be too much for one city-state?" She seems about to say more, but a rapping sounds on the door. Sahna makes a sour face, but moves over to the door, opening it enough to query her guards. "Well. It'd appear that this is our chance to confer with her on the subject. Send her in." She adds, turning back to Ganeos and Serath. Ganeos nods, accepting the counter logic as what it is. He moves over to a chair, sinking down into the cushion. "It would seem that the Shadow has become less and less a concern, and potential rebellion more and more so. A personal guard and a reinvigorated spying and information retrieval circle, your majesty, would be something I would consider. Not that I have any rights to suggest what you should do. I do, though, believe that the old spymaster's connections haven't completely dried up. Then again, having an official title for that is something very like inefficient, no? Also, if this is truly where you want to go, then their must be an understanding. Above everyone else, the Surrector must be the one that speaks for the Emperor's safety. A trusted arm, above and beyond the Blades. Or you may yet find yourself in an unwanted struggle between the three factions, as my fiancé mentioned." The Seamel pauses his rambling, allowing himself a chuckle, before looking to the door and Ester's inevitable arrival. "Guard." Serath notes, apparently lost in amusement at the moment between all the sudden conclusive jumps. "Plural. One person to replace one Surrector. We tried the Imperial Guard thing once before. It was a disaster. Much like the Imperial Horsemen." Arms folded once more, wrapping the longcoat closer to his form, the Prince of the Blood steps aside to permit Ester passage. "And there are no 'three factions'. There aren't even two. The Imperial Tribunal is part of the Blades. The fifth Garrison, covering central Fastheld. Soravyn Zahir is just a Captain with two assignments. I'm amused at how many people fail to realize this. I mean, the Tribunal isn't your average garrison, I know, but..." He shrugs, "I'm proposing renaming the position of Imperial Surrector and widening what the position entails, that's all. None of this nonsense about hunting the Shadow and any threats to the Throne. The Church does that. Or did, at least. The Blades do that every day." "I fall prey to the same, in that case. Sorvayn Zahir is anything but a mere captain, as far as I've seen." Sahna responds, with a wink. "If it's just one person, that's not a bad idea. There will always be those who resent change, but nobody really complained when the trade positions were consolidated. Hello, Ester, do come on in. You're the topic of the hour, it would seem." Once the guards step aside Ester steps into the room. Her manner is hesitant as she scans the figures inside, her attention drawn to the visage of the Prince. "I see," is her only reply to Sahna's comment with nothing but a brief glance at her. She bows before Serath and intones respectfully, "Your Highness," then follows with Sahna and Ganeos in turn, "You Grace...M'lord." That done she states to them all, "If it is an inappropriate time I can return later." Jumping to conclusions are what advisors are for! Not that Ganeos is an advisor, but the point stands. "I do not believe this is an inappropriate time, Miss Shardwood. In fact.. I'm sure this is a most convenient. You do have a habit of being punctual." The Prince decides to step to the side for now, finding a suitable structure to lean back upon in order to place himself in a position that permits him to watch everyone else without too much effort. As well as making himself comfortable. "No, you're right." he purrs, towards Sahna, "Soravyn is certainly more than just a Captain. He tried to kill me once." He raises a palm to quickly silence any questions. "Misunderstanding." Sahna flashes a grin, at that. "Did he? Well, that just warms my cold little heart. " She makes her way over to one of the end-tables, in search of a bottle of wine. "Perfect timing, truly, Ester. Gan and I are simply chewing over the possibilities.. It's what you and Serath decide that matters, ultimately. Would anyone else care for a glass of slough darkwater? I had it sent up from the manor yesterday." Ester looks from Ganeos to Serath and finally to Sahna as they speak, making no attempts to hide the expression that shows she is lost in understanding whatever matter is at hand. She casts a sidelong glance at Serath as she question the Duchess, "What *we* decide?" "No doubt your fate and position amidst the elite." Ganeos responds. "Congratulations?" "We have a problem," Serath casually notes, as if he was talking about the weather, "In that your promotion to Acting Surrector - by all intents and purposes, the position of Surrector itself - is causing the Empire to devour itself from within. The Chancellor didn't do much to help repair the damage when he told the peerage that they could complain about the Imperial Council to the end of less than sympathetic longsword. Thus, we have a mounting situation involving a little thing known as civil unrest throughout Fastheld, mainly because the Nobles remember how they defied an Emperor and won in regards to a Royal Consort, and especially because they're not happy about looking up at a Freelander waving down at them from the very top of the social ladder." He sighs, "Sahna doesn't believe them to be much of a threat. I'm of the opinion that some of the Nobles that sympathize with the... ah..." A pause. "Rebels? Discontent minority? May just so happen to command quite a few of our Forts and Garrisons. Not to mention the Mercenaries that a Noble could hire with the money he decides that he doesn't want to pay to a Government he doesn't like anymore." "I could be mistaken, but the personalities behind such words as were printed on the broadsheet were ultimately, petty. By shaking up the system through active violence they would almost guarantee the self-destruction of the peerage system, and that's a lofty spot that few nobles are eager to let go. Isn't that what has kept the house system intact for so long, with so few overt wars? Once, Alieron Mikin was respected and looked up to. When he lifted his sword against the established, comfortable positions and died, very few would now raise a toast in his name." Sahna unstoppers the bottle of wine, sniffing at the cork, then starts to fill four goblets. "I wouldn't be so sanguine if the situation was just Oren against them, but a surviving Kahar of the imperial bloodline changes things, in my humble opinion." She offers a goblet to Ganeos, with raised brows. Ester listens quietly to both Prince and Duchess and shifts uneasily from foot to the other as she considers her reply. Hands clasp behind her back as careful words spring forth, "I do not profess to have anymore then a superficial understanding of the politics of this matter. I of course am unhappy with the turmoil that has ensued..." She swallows heavily before continuing, "I agreed to take this position because it was asked of me by the Chancellor and will continue to fulfill my duties until it is requested otherwise. I however have no personal interest in continuing if it warrants civil war or other conflict. If you should see fit I will willingly step down. I will not protest whatever decision that is made." "I like to call them the considerably annoyed, your majesty." Ganeos says after a slight pause, reaching to take the offered gift from Sahna. "Do not dismiss them from mind, but giving them undue respect is another thing." Ester's decision draws a nod of approval. "It's not the words of the broadsheet itself, but the ideas that they might provoke within the minds of those who have always had an inclination to consider themselves scorned by the Crown." Serath notes, looking to each of his gathered company in turn, arms folded neatly across his chest. "I'm sure you all know of whom I speak. The Vozhdians, for a start. Those Nobles of the Imperial Horsemen who spat and snarled when I dismissed them. The Nobles currently indentured the Emperor's Blades who would sell their own mother for a chance of getting their title back. Those who were sympathetic to Alieron Mikin. Those who thought Dianna Lomasa's dismissal from Nobility to be too harsh. Those who now feel that the Chancellor is going against the mandates of the Imperial Law to threaten them with execution." The Prince takes a breath. "And that's without mentioning those of House Zahir who have always disliked the Mikin, or the Kahar, and would love nothing more than to use the turmoil to further their own ambitions. No, words on a paper do not concern me, as much as a single raindrop does not make a storm. But add two drop, and then three, and it's not long before you drown someone." "Ah, but Dianna asked for the dismissal.. Still, point taken, very much so." Sahna agrees, voice a murmur. She offers a goblet to Ester next, hitching her shoulders into another shrug. "As many scorned nobles are out there, there's bound to be a few rough patches. " Ester holds up her hand against the offer of wine. "No thank you Duchess," she says in a quiet voice, "I need to keep my wits about me." Ganeos sips from his goblet, sinking into a thoughtful posture over Sweetwater's brew. "Regardless," Serath finally notes, mostly towards Ester it seems, "The damage is done. The Chancellor's statement made the hole bigger, and I don't think that making you a Noble will patch it up entirely. If you step down, then that will most likely just incite Oren, and I can't dismiss you. It wasn't my decision to negate, and if I do, we'll just cause strife within the Council. Or we'll make those who are fanning the flames think they can add more fuel onto the fire. I hate to say it, but..." He sighs, "I honestly don't know what the solution is. Maybe we'll just have to wait and see where this is going." Unfolding his arms to rest the palms of his hands upon the hilts of his knives once more, the Prince shifts his position slightly. "As for my part in this, I don't think I'm *quite* as loved as people may claim. My personality is one thing, as you all see me here, in the now, but my public image... well, the Chancellor doesn't seem to like me at the moment, threatening to walk out should I become Regent. That's one. Then there are those I dismissed. Those I've... well, threatened with violence. Markus comes to mind, even if he /deserved/ every bit of abuse. The Church most likely considers me to be a tainted agent of the Shadow. The peerage may not believe I am who I claim to be. In short, I'm not the quick solution that everyone seems to think I am." "Any way a person looks at it, it'd be best to talk to Oren before taking action." Sahna adds, grimacing. "Markus isn't a concern any more, nor is Adaer. If they'll be upset at anyone, it'll be when they come around to notice I own a keep in their sanctum of a town. " She takes a sip from her own goblet, shaking her head. "It'd be rather hard to mistake you for anyone else, assuming you've met them before. You're quite distinctive, I assure you." "I did not realize that giving me peerage was more then just a fanciful suggestion," Ester replies quietly. Her expression is bleak and she looks none to impressed by the conversation. She looks straight at Serath, "I will not step down unless you specifically ask it your Highness." "You're not Talus." Ganeos says, "I believe he was the quick solution. We lost that, so now we're chunking our hopes onto your shoulders. Doesn't have to be pretty, as long as it works. I think that is the general consensus amongst most of us not plotting rebellion." "And among those who *are*." Dire words spoken by a Prince to a Seamel; affirmation of a different light. Serath pushes himself up from his leaning posture into a standing one, taking a few paces forward. "I'm not my brother, no, and I never will be. I don't pretend that I could ever be him, just like he could never be me. I'm a soldier, born to stand. He was an Emperor, born to lead. How he held the Empire together is something that we'll never know, but he accomplished it. In his wake, that bond is coming undone, and the binds that helped secure it - the Blades - are again without an Emperor. I remember the last time that happened." He sighs once more; a lament for a brother lost, and one for a realm that needs him back. "And your ascension to Nobility was not idle talk, Lady Ester. It would have had to be attained through means perhaps not quite as legitimate as we'd make them out, but it could have worked. I fear the time for that may have come and gone, though. Events could be too far in motion for it make a difference. We'll see." "No matter how we look at the situation with the Surrector, there's still the small matter of regency, which should be resolved as promptly as possible." Sahna muses, perching on the edge of her divan. "I'm still half tempted to play a sympathetic ear in hopes of trawling in the identities of a few people that have more ambitious nobility leanings. Perhaps the matter of your positioning in the official scheme of things will quell the murmurings or won't quell them, but either way it needs to be taken care of." At the talk of Talus Ester lowers her gaze to the floor, her expression growing darker. She speaks without looking up, "There is more then just fear of political conflict." She pauses and clears her throat almost as if she is hesitating. "I do not know the extent that you have been informed your Highness of the events these past few months... but you should know this:" Another throat clearing and a quick glance at Ganeos, "I apologize if this is news to you now your Highness or for the inappropriateness of venue... But there appears to be evidence that the Pox was no accident. If this is the case I would fear that a similar event may again take place. As an opponent... I would think it perhaps a strategic move to again unleash such a plague to further destabilize. I should think that whatever course you all desire to follow. That it be done swiftly...and with confidence." She finishes with a final clearing of her throat and a small cough with she quells with fist to mouth. Ganeos quirks an eyebrow back at Ester when he is glanced too, but once the story begans, there isn't much to say. How does one properly acknowledge such news? Lessee, lesseee, leseeeee... oh, got it. "That... isn't good." Serath's ensuing expression betrays nothing about his knowledge regarding that information. If it was something he heard before, of if it was an entirely new revelation to him, remains a question hidden behind a flawless mask of neutrality. "If destabilization was the result they were aiming for." he finally states, as soft as a whisper, "Then I think they managed it quite well." "Swiftly and with confidence." That in man which cannot be domesticated is not his evil but his goodness, they sayThe more humanity advances, the more it is degraded, they say. A deep sigh. "We don't have either." A few moments of quiet drown the immidiate vicinity in uncomfortable serenity. The weight of the news of the Emperor's passing clearly darkening what is, without a doubt, already a dark mood. Eventually, the regal purr of the Prince's voice breaks that stillness, but the voice he speaks with now seems tainted; a dark voice, to follow dark words regarding a Brother's passing. "I'll need to take my leave, Rowena's... waiting." He offers a respectful nod to those around him - the gesture of a soldier to his comrades, rather than a Royal to his peers - and makes to leave upon steps as silent as those that ushered him in. ---- ''Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs